


Kiss Me Like a Canadian

by Dogsled



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Camping, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John are camping in the wilderness. There's not much to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Like a Canadian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



"I hate camping."

Sheppard scowled at McKay over the campfire, poking his long stick into the flames as he did. There wasn't much else to do out here--thus Rodney's sulking.

"I hate camping," he said again, when John didn't immediately respond.

"I heard you the first time."

McKay scowled and kicked at the dirt. "I mean I _really_ hate camping."

John rolled his eyes. "Then why did you join a frontier expedition to a whole other galaxy? The Wild West would have been too far for you."

"Because...okay, because it _is_ a frontier. Frontier science is what it's all about. It's where people make their name. But nobody said anything about _camping_."

"Is there anything you don't complain about?"

"I don't complain about everything," Rodney said, glancing up again defiantly.

"Er, yes you do. Everything." John sat up. "The world doesn't cater to you alone, and you do whatever you can to make sure it knows it. That or you're making up for all the other Canadians putting up with life sucking by making as much fuss as possible in their stead."

"Why not both? I mean while you're roasting my character, why not go all out?"

"Both it is."

McKay rolled his eyes. "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh? I thought that was your everyday voice."

There was a little too much silence, which made Sheppard look up again after a moment. McKay was sulking, staring at his feet and warming his hands in front of the fire.

"What?" John barked, when he could stand it no longer. Which was a while actually because having Rodney quiet was sort of nice. Not worth it in te long run, though.

"You really see me like that?"

Sheppard blinked. What was happening? "How am I supposed to see you?"

"I don't know. Like a human being?"

"I admitted that you were Canadian. That's close enough, right?"

McKay scowled. "See, that's exactly what I mean."

"I don't know what you're asking," Sheppard insisted, and now it was his turn to be irritable.

"Forget it."

Sheppard couldn't forget it. McKay looked so completely miserable that after about three minutes he couldn't stand it any more. "Okay, fine. I get it. You're a person."

"You can't just say you get it. Saying you get it doesn't mean you get it."

"Well what do you want?"

"I want you to see me as a man."

Okay, now he _really_ didn't get it. "Rather than as a woman?"

Sheppard shook his head. He really _didn't_ understand, and McKay wasn't making it any easier. "Just say what you're trying to say."

Rodney turned to stone for a few seconds, clearly in deep thought, and then he suddenly came to life, standing up and scooting around the campfire. Sheppard experienced a brief rush of panic before, sure enough, Rodney kissed him, mashing their mouths together like an inexperienced teenager.

It was... Well it was a weird kiss. Sheppard had had weird kisses before but this one was totally off the scale. Top of the range weird. He pushed Rodney away from him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh." Oh look, panic. Panic was good. Panic was well deserved, considering the position McKay had just put him in. Rodney tried to pull away, and John changed his push into a vice like grip, seizing him by the collar and holding tight.

"I just--" Rodney spluttered.

"You sure you don't want me to see you as a woman?"

Rodney tried harder to pull away, embarrassed. "Oh haha. That's really funny. You enjoy humiliating me, that's all." 

"No. No, I get it. You're uh--you're into me. That's okay."

"Is it?"

"Well... Well it's not what I expected but... You've been thinking about doing that for a while, right?"

There was a bit of a pause.

"I've been thinking about doing that for a while," Rodney admitted at last.

"So it's okay," John said, and tugged McKay closer. Maybe they'd just found a reason for McKay to enjoy camping after all. "Just shut up and pretend you're a girl." Rodney scowled. "I'm joking," Sheppard insisted. "I'm joking, you'd be a terrible girl. Kiss me like a Canadian."


End file.
